Little Boy Wonder
by boboskiwatin
Summary: PreSeries. Zack arrives at the lab. Completely squints centric! AU cause in this Zack likes boys. Ch26!
1. ASSistant

LITTLE BOY WONDER By: Boboskiwatin

Disclaimer: I have never owned anything. Rating: PG to PG13 just to be safe Summary: Zack gets the job. Pre-Series

A/N: I have no idea how long everyone has worked with Bones but I'm going to say two years in Zack's case. This is going to be from the other squint's points of view because I grasp their characters better than Brennan's or Zack's for that matter. Hope you like it.

We are supposed to get this spiffy new child prodige to come work with us in the lab. I am so not looking forward to this. Goodman came in this morning and told all of us that we had better be on our best behavior. He's always been an "image of the lab" kind-of guy. Apparently this kid is only like 22 and a genius. "...probably gunna be a stuck-up little know-it-all kissing Dr. Brennan's ass."

"Well he is her ASSistant!" I almost choked on my coffee.

"Angela. That. Was." I couldn't even think of a response so just settled for an astounded expression. In response she just gave me a wink and popped me one on the shoulder.

"Why are you so bitter about the new recruit anyway? He doesn't sound so bad. We could use something new around here."

"If that's what we needed then why couldn't we have petitioned for casual Fridays instead of hiring little boy wonder," Uh cold coffee! "And I am not bitter. I'm just--"

"What's Hodgins bitter about?" Interrupts my oh-so-lovely boss-Bones.

"I am not--"

"Jackie doesn't wanna play wit da new boy." How can a grown woman pull off that cutsie voice.. Ok maybe the pout helps.. Doesn't mean I'm not going to glare.

"Is he here yet? He was supposed to show up 20 minutes ago." Bones says looking up at the breakroom clock.

"Maybe his enormous head wouldn't fit in his car." I mumbled. Ok so maybe I'm a little bitter.

"That's silly. I doubt he would go through the trouble of buying a car if he couldn't fit into it." I'm sure Angela and I have the same expression right now at Bones' completely serious response. I swear some of the things that come out of her mouth---

"Actually I took the bus."

God, will people stop interrupting me? WAIT!

A/N: This is kindof silly but how do you add an entry to a livejournal community? Please R&R.

TBC 


	2. The Tour

"Actually I took the bus."

At that everybody turns towards the door. The kid was exactly that, a kid. Standing their in a brown vintage tee with a longsleeved caki under it and dark jeans looking frazzled to say the least. His hair is a little unkempt and he seems nervous judging by his fidgetting hands which he stuffs into his pockets when he sees me looking. What can I say, I'm an rtist I notice little details. I also notice that...

"He is the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" Everyone seems to come back to reality when I voice my thoughts. I walk over quickly extending a hand with a friendly smile. Maybe a little too friendly judging by his timid acceptance of my hand. "I'm Angela Montenegro; welcome to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab." I love meeting new people.

"Hi." His response could almost be called a squeek. Hmmm a shy boy. I can get past that. Fortunately I'm used to having to take on both sides of a conversation. Not a surprise when you work with two big-time workoholics! But before I can say another word Brennan cuts in apparently feeling merciful cause it's this kid's first day.

"You must be Zachary Addy. I'm Dr. Brennan we are all very excited to start working with you. I'm sure you will fit right in," She says with a nice smile and a quick shake.

"It's just Zack and thanks I'm just having first day jitters I guess. Um, where should I put my stuff?" After Bones' mini peptalk he looks to be getting a little more comfortable.

"Angela and Hodgins will show you around. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you." After she quickly exits I can almost feel the internal groan Hodgins must be suppressing.

"Well Zack I guess it's time to start the tour. We will be your tourguides. Angela Montenegro at your service." I say taking on the full hostess roll hand gesturing for him to make his way into the hall. I can see the tension draining from his body as he chuckles at my feeble attempt at humor. I give Hodgins a quick nudge with my elbow. And on cue..

"And I am Jack Hodgins. Please refrain from using flash photography and turn off all celephones and pagers. Gift shop is at the end of the tour." He said his rehearsed lines with a tone of a man being tortured. That got a smirk out of Zack. Maybe their's hope yet.

This is so much fun to write! 


	3. 20 Questions

Ok, so maybe I jumped to conclusions. This kid isn't THAT bad. We just finished the tour and are back in the break room. Angela is going on about how crappy the office coffee is and how she brings her special brew to work in a thermis every morning.

I thought this kid would be stuck-up but he's actually pretty funny. And definitely smart in that he knew what all the gadgets were in the different sections of the lab. Genius? I dunno. But brighter then your average college kid. Speaking of?

"Hey Zack now that Ang's done talking 'til your ears bleed why dont you tell us a little about yourself?" It's intriguing when you've known a person for half an hour and not once have they said anything about themselves. That is one's favorite topic of conversation.

"Oops! Sorry! So where do you go to college?" Angela says startling me out of my musings on the self-centered-ness of an individual. I looked at Addy waiting for an answer. He seemed to be searching for one.

"Well.. Actually.. I'm working on getting my doctorates.. But I get a little sidetracked at times. There are so many other things to do. Like working here for instance." Zack says this with a thoughtful look. I can feel Angela shifting beside me as she tilts her head. Ha, as if she's thinking over what he just said. I know she's just finding the right time to pop out another question. Never a dull moment.

"Hmm. How long have you lived in D.C. ?" Oh yeah! Look who was right!

"Only a few months. I lived in New York for 4 years and grew up in Michigan."

"What did you do in New York?" God, it's like the Montenegro Lightning Round. But without missing a beat..

"College and I worked at a lab like this for about a year."

"There is no lab like this one; I'll tell you that much," I had to interrupt. "Working with Brennan is a new adventure every week." I say taking a sip from my new coffee. Too bad that's all I could have before the good doctor's voice blared over the intercom.

"Guys! Time to get to work! We have a body!"

A/N: Just to tell ya'll this isn't going to be a case file. Just the squints interacting.

"And that would be our cue." 


	4. Temp Jack LoveChild

Well it's been a long month but Zack really pulled through. He surprised all of us! He just melted into place; functioning perfectly with the rest of us. Even Jack is taking a liking to him. They have this interesting chemistry. Hodgins would start off with a sarcastic remark and Zack would fire right back with a flippant response.

He's still pretty quiet though. Rarely talks without having been talked to. He's like a weird mix between Temperance and Jack. He's like Temp in that he's an observer and always thinking but he's also like Hodgins and how he makes things seem very casual and humorous. Zack is like their brilliant funny little love-child. Eww! Wo! Bad image!

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I bump into a very pissed off looking Hodgins.

"Wo! Where's the fire?" I'm not even kidding Brennan likes experiments and once the breakroom microwave ended up exploding... I'm not even going to think about what that experiment involved.. Uh brain shudder!

"Where is that little runt! When I get my hands on him I swear to god..!" He just keeps walking doesn't even help me up! I follow him anyway. I can never stay mad.

"What are you talking about" I ask as we walk into the locker room. Zack is standing there holding a..

"AH! SPIDER!" Uh I hate spiders! Maggots? Fine. Decaying flesh? Ok. Spiders? HELL NO! But Zack just looks at me with an almost hurt glare.

"Her name is Tessa. And YOU are not getting anywhere near her!" He says pointing an accusing finger at Hodgins who is inching his way towards the kid.

"It is my spider! And if I want to dissect it that is EXACTLY what I will be do!" He says making a grab for the disgusting 8-legged spawn of Satan.

"SHE does not want to be dissected!" He yells back running towards the door. But not looking where he was going got to the door just as Dr. Brennan opens it pushing the light-weight to the ground and the now squashed "Tessa" to the floor. I was about to breath a sigh of relief when I saw the incredibley sad/cute look spring to Zack's face. How can someone become so attached to something so fast, let alone a spider. He quickly straightens himself up grabs his bag and walks passed a very confused Temperance Brennan out the door.

"What'd I miss?" She asks looking from from Jack to me and back again.

"Junior just lost his first pet." Jack says half sarcasticly, half seriously. Brennan then looks at the tarantula on the floor and nods thoughtfully as she walks out the way she came.

"Every week's an adventure." I hear Jack sigh to himself as he leaves the locker room.

"Um guys? Who's gunna clean up the bug?"

A/N: I know pointless but hey! 4 chapters in 1 night! I usually get out 1/2 a chapter in 3 months. Hope this was at least a little entertaining. I love the idea of Zack having random spoutes of immaturity like in yesterday's episode when him and Hodgins were racing bugs. I'm going to continue the JACK - ANGELA - JACK POVs pattern which is why this chapter seemed kindof a PWP. Please review. 


	5. Driver's Ed

Good lord! Is that the phone! What time is it! "Hello?" Wow I sound as tired as I feel.

"Sorry I woke you up," And Zack does sound sorry. "I forgot you have the day off." I waited for a quick goodbye but when one never came I caved.

"What do you need Zack? Shouldn't you be working?" I ask getting up to make coffee. I might as well seeing that I'm already up.

"Actually that's what I called about.. Um.." At that I payed attention. Zack Addy does not stammer. Every word he says is carefully chosen. Alas to be a boy genius... "I-missed-the-bus-this-morning-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-could-take-me-to-work-today. What's-that? You-can't? Ok-bye!" I sat in the kitchen for who knows how long deciphering the quick string of words launched at me while the dial tone blared in my ear.

It took me all of 20 minutes to get from my "estate" to Zack's apartment. It usually takes me twice that but ok I'll admit I'm worried about the kid. We've gotten relatively close in the 3 months he has worked with the team. And as I pull into the apartment I get even more worried.

Zack is just sitting in the driver seat of a Ford Escape that looks like it's only backed out 5 feet from the parking space. I get out of my car and walk over to the car. I tap on the window of the passenger side but when I get no response I open the door and hop in next to my colleague.

"Shotgun." I say half-heartedly trying to get a response. Zack was just clutching the steering wheel, knuckles white, head leaning against the horn. "Come on Zack. What's going on?" I say calmly and quietly pulling the kid away from the wheel. I can feel his rapid pulse as I pry his hands out of their death grip. He's starting to shake slightly too and his breathing is coming in short gasps. I quickly turn the car off and get out. I eventually pull the panicking kid out of the car helping him up to his apartment. He doesn't even say what number he's in just points. His hands are still shakey so I have to help him unlock the door.

"Th-thanks." He whispers as I sit him on the couch. I give him a pat on the shoulder and go on a search for a glass of water. As I enter the kitchen I finally get to have a good look around. I've never actually been in Zack's apartment. I've driven him home a few times but that's as far as the transaction went. And no wonder. "This place is a piece of shit."

"Heh. Yeah well I use most of my paychecks to pay back college loans. Sending money to my parents now that Dad can't work.." I didn't even hear him walk in which should be impossible with the squicky wood floor. I hand him the water. After I give him a moment to chug half the glass I ask:

"What the hell happened back there?" It was meant to come out like 'Are you ok?' but I've never been good with subtlety.

"I don't drive." He says tersely. Ok well a blunt question diserves a blunt answer I guess.

"Care to elaborate?" Then I rethought what I had just said and before he could respond I corrected, "No. DO elaborate." He looked grudgingly at the floor and leaned against the counter, which looked to be held together by dirt.

"My first case when I worked at the lab in New York involved a woman's body being melted into the driver's seat," He pauses to take a sip of his water. "Somehow her head hit the steering wheel in such a way that the force of it decapitated her as if the wheel were a guillotine." I cringed at the thought. "One of those moments where having a photographic memory kind of sucks." He says this trying to be non-chalant but I can see the slight tremble in his hand.

"Yeah." I barely say; still trying to process all the information. "I'll drive you to work."

"Thanks. Let me just give Mr. Burgess back his keys." He says leaving me to look around the grimmey apartment on my own. This is no place for a kid to live in.

I wonder if the guest house is empty? 


	6. Rags to Riches

A/N: Just wanted to tell ya'll that all of your (ha just saw that part about Joan Rivers and MJ shit I giggled like an 8 yr old!) reviews were incredibly helpful and I got rid of the nickname stuff thanks Jessamyn Dreamer and craz obsessed for the name of the state Zack grew up in. And especially Fanwoman - sorry I didn't change the bus part I need it to go with that chapter. Apple poly loggies!

I can't believe it.

There's the new kid, sweet, innocent, (socially) naïve, unbelievably quirky, all around adorable, Zack Addy.

Then there's Jack Hodgins, cold, sarcastic, bug-loving, no-bullshit, and all around prickly, fungus man.

Who would have ever imagined those two getting along so well?

The first two weeks Zack worked with us Jack would not stop complaining. That man I swear to god… Sometimes he acts like a whiny preschooler! Zack was awkward as all hell at his new job and believe me Jack didn't help that fact. The kid came up to me and asked why Hodgins was so angry. Most people if they had said that it would be with a disgruntled, exasperated sigh of frustration.

In the last two months I have learned that Zack Addy is not most people. Everything he says is quiet and innocent yet confident because he, like Temperance, trusts knowledge. He was truly curious and confused as if Hodgins was some strange new animal that Zack had never seen or heard of before. I didn't really know how to respond honestly to his questions. Sarcasm seems to go right over his head. Well, not so much over rather then into and analyzed.

They are so different. But they seem to have this strange chemistry. A balance of naiveté versus attitude, humor versus solemnity, calmness versus coolness. They just click in this big brother-little brother kind of way. Someone just passing by them might even think that they were a couple with the way they tease each other. That would be a little strange though cause I doubt if Zack has even had sex before. Socially he's like a child. Which is another thing different about the two man-children I keep company with. Zack is antisocial, I assume, because although he seems to like people he doesn't understand them while Hodgins is the polar opposite, he does understand people and just flat out doesn't like them.

I really should get all of them out more. I'll start out simple with these two and work my way up to the goddess of crappy people skills. Maybe we could take a trip to the mall or the zoo.

"Zack is this all you own?" The objects of my thoughts enter the living room of the poor kids little shit-hole where I am taping up boxes full of computer gadgets and encyclopedias. They weren't exaggerating when they informed us this boy is brilliant. Zack keeps disappearing through the kitchen while Jack is currently carrying the boxes, and there aren't many, into the hall to be put in the back of his truck and driven to his garage where Zack was invited to live. Will wonders never cease?

"We haven't packed up anything from the bedroom yet," Zack looked a little put out. "I'll go pack up the rest of my things and… You guys… stay." Jack and I look at each other quizzically when we are left alone, as our friend makes a beeline through the kitchen once again, wondering what Zack is trying to hide.

Tactful people would do as they were told and respect their friend's privacy. As Zack has learned in the past two months. Jack and I are not tactful people.

As we open the door to Zack's bedroom we see him standing at the wall with his back towards us. He's facing a wall covered in pictures. It's beautiful. Like a mosaic. A collage of smiling faces, houses, and things that only have importance to the one who took the picture. I hear a muffled "Wow." to my left.

No kidding.

A/N: Just to tell you guys. If I write any romance, when it comes to Zack, it's going to be slash. There is going to be little snippets in this one but nothing that'll make you want to put the kids to bed or anything like that.


	7. Scotty Doesn't Know

"Wow." I was dumbfounded. Completely caught off guard. This kid who seemed to have no life outside of work had a wall full of experiences. I guess because he never talks about his past we just assume they don't really have one. I look at Angela and she is as awe struck as I am. Zack stiffens when he hears me and I'm almost afraid he's angry at our intrusion. When he turns to face us though, there is no anger. Just that passive, closed off look that he gets when cutting into the latest corpse.

"Help me get these into a box," Zack says dull eyes turning back to the pictures, " please." Angela walks back through the door to get a cardboard box as I walk up to where Zack stands. He's staring at a picture of a beautiful and very pregnant woman lying in a bed with four kids sitting with her as she reads a book aloud. "That's my family." He says answering the question that I thought I had only asked in my head. "Well a small portion of it." He adds with a knowing smirk playing on his lips. I was about to ask how big his family was but Angela re-enters the room. Soon without a word we begin carefully pulling the photographs off of the wall. Both Angela and I try our hardest not to examine each photo because it is obvious this is already difficult for Zack. I notice that both of my coworkers have stopped what they were doing. I look to my right where Zack is staring almost hypnotized at something to the left of me.

"Zack, who is this a picture of?" I look over at Angela as she asks this question and I see the glossy paper that has Zack in such a trance. It's a close-up picture of Zack sitting holding a book. But he's not reading he is looking at another boy with his arms wrapped around Zack's neck and smiling happily at the camera. The boy is good-looking, I must admit. Jet black hair that falls into his eyes in an attractive shaggy kind of way. It's longer in the front and spiky in the back. He has dark green eyes that display so much emotion it's amazing that it could be captured on paper. But another thing that is quite noticeable is the look on Zack's face as he looks up at the other boy in surprise. He looks so… happy.

"That's my… friend… Scott." Zack says forcing the words to come out of his mouth in his usual monotone voice. I hear Angela whisper something about how beautiful they are but my concentration is focused on my young friend, who doesn't seem so young anymore, who has turned back to his wall and takes down a picture of a puppy. For one of the first times in my life I can't think of anything funny or sarcastic to say. Probably for the better. I look back at Angela. She's still holding the picture by the edge staring at it like she had found the Mona Lisa. I pretend like I don't see her slip it into the pocket of her coat.

We finally finish with Zack's bedroom and my truck is full of boxes. We had all been silent for almost an hour. It was torture! "Hey Angie, we'll drop these boxes off at my place and we'll meet you at the bar on Pinemont." There is no way in hell I am going to explain my house to her. She looked at me quizzically but nodded anyway. "Come on Zack. Time to go." I look over to where Zack stands at the entrance of the building. "Come on kid I don't have all day." I can't help but feel restless after such a serious moment.

"Thank you." He says standing before me then walks slowly to the passengers side of my car. Not once looking back at the building I hoped he would never see again.

A/N: I feel all angsty. That's what sucks about not updating in a long time. You lose the flow. I can already tell this is gunna get a bit sad…. And FYI this is just a friendship fic with maybe just a tiny bit of subtext. Your reviews are what inspire me! No flames please. Constructive criticism is great as long as it has to do with problems I have when it comes to SHOWvsFIC relations. Punctuation and spelling I already know I suck no need to remind me.


	8. Something Colorful

A/N: That show is so inspiring! I had a shit load of history so I couldn't update the day of so here you go.

I have been sitting at the bar for half an hour now! Do you have any idea how much it pained me to have to tell the cute blonde guy that "sorry I'm supposed to be meeting people here"! Ten more minutes and I am…  
"Hey Ang!" Never mind.

"Hey Jackie," I say with a wink. He responds with a scowl. He hates that nickname. "Hey Zackie!" He just gives me a smirk. I'm still sipping my 'something colorful' when Jack orders two beers and asks Zack what he wants. Typical. Zack looks a little uncomfortable. I'm not surprised he doesn't normally go to bars. I guess neither is Jack because he only waits half a beat and orders a beer for Zack too. The kid is so lost in thought he doesn't react to the order or the glare Hodgins gets from the waitress when he winks. I, of course being the wonderful friend I am, am laughing my slightly buzzed ass off.

"Don't worry she'll come around." Boys are so pathetic. I give him a look and then our gaze shifts over to our way too quiet coworker sitting in the booth to the left of Hodgins. He looks like he's a million miles away just staring out the window he's sitting next to.

"Hey sweetie. What's on your mind?" I say. He doesn't seem to hear me so Jack gives him a sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow. He makes a cute noise and stares daggers at his attacker.

"I was listening. You didn't have to do that." He says matter-of-fact.

"Well answer the lady." Jack replies.

"Beers have arrived. Anything for you miss?" The waitress sets the bottles on the table and gestures towards my now empty martini glass. Jack grabbed his beers like a little kid on Christmas morning and set the other beer in front of Zack.

"Yeah actually could you get a pitcher and three mugs?" As the waitress walked off I noticed Jack and Zack were both looking at me expectantly. I just give them my most charming, boxer-dropping smile. I know how to get Zack out of this mood.

"So have either of you ever played.. 'I never'?" 


	9. I Never

I just look at her with total disbelief. Is she on crack! I look to my left and Zack seems intrigued by the idea. Obviously he's never played. That game can be the death of a man! But then again this has been a long, depressing day and I guess we could all use an upper about now. "I'm in." I say after a long gulp from my beer. Angela looks like a little kid on Christmas morning. I sure am going to regret this.

"How do you play?" Not surprising that Zack agreed to this little game. He doesn't pass up a learning opportunity. The waitress, who digs me, walks over with the beer. Instead of answering Angela fills the three mugs and passes them around. I push my bottles away and Zack does the same. He looks a little more reluctant but nonetheless takes the offered drink.

"All right Zack, you just pay attention to how we do it, okay?" Zack seems even more interested. Angela is unbelievably good at dealing with people. That can be scary sometimes. She is using her talent brilliantly at this moment. Ang has interested Zack with learning something new but she has REALLY hooked him with the fact that she isn't laying it out step by step, detail by detail in front of him. Makes me wonder what kind of mind tricks she uses to manipulate me. "Know Jack why don't you start?" She says with a flirtatious smile. Oh yeah theirs one of them.

"I never… got a tattoo." I look at Angela knowingly. Zack just looks quizzical. Angela takes a drink and turns her back to us lifting her shirt. She has a tattoo of a clawed animal with wings that meets at the bottom in an 'A' (a little Angel tribute just for kicks.) on her shoulder. She puts her shirt back down and turns to face us again to no ones surprise their is no trace of a blush on her face. Although Zack is a little pink round the edges.

"My turn." We look at Angela. I don't know what she can say cause I doubt there is anything this vixen hasn't done! "I've never… lost a game of strip poker."

"I guess I have a new goal in life." I say taking a swig of my beer.

"So you've abandoned turning every woman in DC into a lesbian?" She says with a smile that softens the blow to my ego. "Zack have you ever lost at strip poker?"

He says that 'I know everything and you do to so why state the obvious because it really is obvious but remember I'm smarter then you so I'll tell you anyway' look. "I am very good at card games." I look at Angela and I can tell we are both planning our next trip to Vegas, math and logic whiz kid in tow. Imagine playing roulette at the Palms with him. Oh man! "So it's my turn?" He says jarring us from our fantasize of being fed peeled grapes by half naked attendants on our private jets flying to the Bahamas. We quickly nod.

"I have never… been out of the country." He says carefully choosing his words and gauging our reactions. Me and my lovely companion take a drink. He looks pleased with himself.

This should be an interesting night. 


	10. Boozing!

A/N: I have never updated this soon. Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are what keeps me going.

"Hmmm, I never… streaked." I say watching Jack take another drink from his cup. We haven't been playing that long so nothing too fascinating has been revealed. We did learn that: Zack has skipped school, had surgery, and intentionally set a barn on fire, Jack has had sexual thoughts about Brennan and me, done a keg stand, and has been in an ambulance, and I have had my appendix removed, kicked a guy where the sun don't shine, and both Hodgins and I have had shotgun weddings.

"I have never seen a stripper." Zack says. He has loosened up a little in the last twenty minutes. He took his jacket off and is now slightly slouched in the booth wearing a moss green T-shirt on it is a cow and a stick figure drawn in sharpie with 'i louve zakk" written on it. He lit up when he got the package from his 4 year old cousin.

I think about how cute that is as I take a sip from my mug while listening to an equally comfortable looking Jack Hodgins telling us about his last three girlfriends as he takes a long gulp from his beer.

"I never…" I'm jarred from my thoughts by the continuation of our game. "kissed someone of the same sex." He wiggles an eyebrow at me. I just give him a wink and down a little more from my drink. I spare a glance over at Zack who seems to be contemplating something. I'm almost giddy when he finally takes a drink. It makes me happy that he trusts us. "Damn I know I should ask Angela about her girl-on-girl escapades but… Zack, care to share?" Jack asks the question I was about to. Curiosity is both our strengths and weaknesses.

"Love transcends gender." Zack says committing the inside of his mug to memory. I just smile and take my turn.

"I never… made myself sick." Zack is the only one who takes a drink. I should have chosen a topic to lighten the mood but we have moved out of trivial subjects. So we wait again for a response.

"When I'm nervous or upset it makes me feel better. Like I'm purging my body in more then one way." He looks up to be met with twin looks of concern and quickly adds, "I haven't done it since high school." Thank god.

Zack takes a minute to think while we refill our drink "I've never fallen out with a family member." Jack takes a gulp. And as we all have had to do explains himself.

"My dad and I haven't been on the best terms. He's a little too straight and narrow and I'm a little too…"

"Curvy and thick?" Zack asks innocently.

I can't help but laugh and the tension leaves the table once again.

A/N: I feel kind of bad for aiming almost only on Zack. I'm probably gunna keep it like that but I'll try to get the other two in as much as possible. Hell it is in their POV so it shouldn't be THAT hard! 


	11. Cruising?

A/N: This is in Jack's POV and he is a bit drunk but will still be thinking thoughts as coherent as they usually are. That bugs the hell out me at the moment but bare with me! R&R as always!

Wow the things you learn when people are drunk. And how graphic they get too! Angela is quite the dirty talker when intoxicated and Zack is cuddly which is so out of character. He's lying half on my lap, head on my shoulder as Angela tells me about "This one time at my niece's bat mitzvah there was this super hot waiter and we ended up in the storage room………………….. he kept spasming…………………knocked everything off the shelves……………………..rabbi walks in…" I'm the most sober one here which is not very fun at the moment!

"Okay Ang I'm going to stop you there, Zack - wakey wakey, and we are going to pile into a cab, all right?" before waiting for a response I get my cell phone out of my pocket effectively molesting Zack's hind quarters. Zack just nuzzles more into my shoulder. God this is going to be a very long night.

I finely get my two coworkers out to the parking lot, which isn't easy being that I keep tripping over myself as well. I lean a giggling Angela against the wall and try to keep Zack from falling face first to the pavement as I go back in to pay for the drinks and the mug Angela through at some jerk who grabbed her ass when she got up to use the restroom.

When I come back out Angela is sitting next to Zack his head in her lap sleeping as she plays with his hair. If I used the word cute this would be the moment I would. I just sigh and sit next to Angela as we wait for the cab to arrive.

"He's so pretty." She says sleepily a light smile on her face as she looks down at the kid laying on her. It's hard to take my eyes off of her. She really is beautiful. She looks at me and leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I just laugh and shake my head.

"You two are quite the handful." I say as I see the cab's headlights coming closer.

Did someone get the number of that bus?

I open my eyes to blinding light coming from the window in Angela's living room. I didn't have the energy to go back to my place after dropping Angela off at her house so I just decided we should all crash here.

I dropped Angela on the bed in her room, Zack is on the couch adjacent to me and I'm in a comfy recliner. I may be rich but Angela is the one who knows how to live. Her house has this messy-in-an-organized-way feel to it and everything in the place has a little spark of her energy. Paintings and sketches are as far as the eye can see. I've only been here a handful of times in the couple years I've worked with her but every time I feel right at home.

I drag myself to the bathroom and find a bottle of aspirin. I take out six pills and three little bathroom cups and fill each with water. I take two and put the others on the coffee table in front of Zack and the night stand net to Angela. I am such a giver. And a hungry one for that matter. I go to the kitchen and find fixings for a "Hodgins' special omelet supreme!" and get to work. A few minutes later I hear someone behind me say, sleepily:

"Mmm, Mom what's for breakfast?" The kid still is half asleep.

"Well pumpkin, I was just now cooking your favorite." I say in a high-pitched voice. I can't help but laugh when his eyes shoot open. He stays silent for a few minutes and I turn back to the stove.

"Did we have sex?" I squeeze a little too hard on the egg and it shatters in my hand.

"Shit! Zack warn someone before you say something like that!" Christ that kid gets right to the point. I wash the egg off my hand and realize he seriously can't remember. "No we did not get it on….." He looks obviously relieved. "…..why do you usually get drunk and have sex with coworkers?" I ask half joking.

"Just the once." He says with a teasing smile but I can see sadness in his eyes that tells me there's more too it. "You can cook." It's not a question. He's good at changing the subject. I smile anyway.

"Yes I can." I say proudly. "But I don't bake. Ever." I say looking as serious as I can. I hate baking. It's so boring. All you do is mix and bake. And I'm not the most patient person if that was hard to figure out. "Care for a taste of heaven?" I ask my young friend. He smiles and looks for a plate. 


	12. Oui!

A/N : I didn't really like tonight's show. Too predictable. I loved the picture at the end though. And the reason I don't put whose POV is what chapter is because I've consistently gone Jack-Angela-Jack-Angela although I can see how it got confusing in the last chapter due to the quick time change. Sorry about that.

I wake up to the sound of voices. I'm sure they wouldn't be so loud if it wasn't for the fact that my head feels like a cracked egg! I open my eyes reluctantly and am greeted with God's gift to man… ASPIRIN. Hallelujah! I sit up and down the pills as I try to recall last night's events. Hodgins, beer, Zack, tequila, me, smashed, oh it's all coming back to me. I pull my sorry ass out of bed. I'm sure I look like I feel, but hey if I look like shit, I'll just have to rock it.

I walk into the kitchen and am greeted with the sight of Hodgins, in my 'Kiss the Cook' apron, placing a napkin into the neck of Zack's shirt as he shovels what looks like it used to be a plate-sized omelet into his mouth. It is way too early for this. People seem to think because of my sunny disposition I am naturally a morning person. They could not be more wrong. Jack is the morning man. He can be asleep one minute, wide awake and alert the next. He is the only paranoid I have ever met whose paranoia actually helps his sleep cycle. Personally I enjoy sleeping until noon and staying up until the sun rises!

"Hello, Sunshine!" Jack says to me knowing damn well I'm not in the mood. I just grunt something about coffee as I drudge over to the pot.

"Here, I made it the way you like it." Zack hands me a mug and I down half of it thankful that I work with a person with a photographic memory.

"How do you want your eggs, Madame?" I turn around and Jack is pointing his spatula at me with an eyebrow raised. He was never good with accents.

"…verte poivron , champignons , soja fromage , et seulement une toucher de épicé sauce , s'il vous plaît!" That look of utter confusion looks so natural on his face.

"She wants green peppers, mushrooms, soy cheese and a little Tabasco sauce." Zack says this without even looking up from fixing his coffee. Will wonders never cease?

"Wow Zack I'm impressed. Where did you learn French?" He's so indifferent it's a little odd so I can't help but pry.

"My sister and her husband moved to France when I was 6 and they would come back for during Spring because that's when most of my family's birthdays are. Sybil was a nurse but I think she should have been a teacher cause she taught me and my mom how to speak and write the language fluently." He said this still in his monotonous voice. I should stop.

"How old is your sister?" Mouth why must you constantly undermine my authority?

"She was 20 when she got married. Mom had her when she was 16. She had me when she was 32." Jack places my food on a plate and sets it in front of me before sitting down himself.

"So how many siblings do you have anyway?" Jack asks.

"8. In the order: Sybil, Jacquelyn, Adam, Christian, Marla, Spencer, Me, and Holly," Zack said with a slight smile that I couldn't help but mimic. "Holly turned 6 this year."

"Wow. I always wanted a sister. Wanna lend me one of your?" I say with a teasing grin.

"I'd like to borrow one of your sisters too!"

"Jack!" I just about shriek. He is such a horn dog sometimes! I look at Zack, whose coughing, concern on my face. He waves my worry off and takes a sip of his coffee, glaring over the mug at a laughing Hodgins. When he finally composes himself he says:

"So we have an entire day out of the lab. What are our plans?"

Time to execute plan: SOCIAL SQUINTS 1.0

A/N: I know I probably fucked up the 'squints' term like I did the 'Bones' one but I really liked that plan title and I am keeping it. Was it 8 siblings? I can't remember. Anyway as always please review. New chapter probably tomorrow.


	13. Family Tree? No Forest!

"I do not like the zoo." I say although it's really pointless due to the fact Angela has already gotten us into a car.

"Don't you like animals?" Zack asks leaning into the space between the driver and passenger seats.

"The animals are great. It's the people smooshing their faces up against the glass and cooing at the lions that really piss me off. What do they expect to happen? Are they going to tame the wild beast with that lovely sound? Then there are the little kids running around while their lazy parents chat on their cellphones about stocks and real estate. Oh and let's not forget the teenagers throwing food at the ducks cause they are soo clever and climbing on trees like retarded monkeys." I stop to take a breath but before I can continue Angela cuts me off.

"People are not that bad. They're just all caught in their own worlds at times. We aren't any better. We hide ourselves in the lab all week as if that's our own little planet. If we don't try and find a connection we'll lose ourselves in our work and I'm not going to let that happen." Angela has a way of wrapping up her idealism in such a package of true passion that one can't help but agree whole heartedly.

After what could only be called a loaded silence Zack breaks the tension.

"I went to the zoo once. We didn't stay very long. I was 6 and so Syb just left and Mom wanted to cheer the rest of us up. The zoo is not the best place for a single mother to go with her five little children..."

"I thought you said you had 7 siblings. That only accounts for 5 not including you." Ang pays attention to details. It's her inner artist taking over.

"Jackie was 20 when Syb left so she had a full time job as a local resteraunt manager and couldn't go out with us. Holly wasn't born until 10 years later,"

I can tell Zack enjoys talking about his family by the huge grin on his face.

"Anyway we're walking around innocently with my older brothers Adam and Christian at the lead; cause Mom got tired after the first hour and since it wasn't like a big city zoo she let us wander around as long as we stayed in our pack. So I'm walking through the bird section with Marly, who's 11, and Spencer, who's 9, holding each of my hands. Adam and Christian, they're twins and were both 14, were nowhere to be seen. Then we walk over and see Adam sitting on a bench with a skinned knee crying his heart out with the zookeeper bending over trying to calm him down and put on a bandaid. Of course he doesn't see Christian standing behind him. Christian looks over the zookeeper's shoulder and goes 'It's all good, Adam, please stop crying.' Adam does exactly that. The zookeeper just shook his head and walked off exasperated by 'those damn melodramatic kids'. We walk over to our brothers and Christian picks me up and tells me he got a new toy for me,"

Zack has this light in his eye as he recalls the memory.

"Chris handed me the keys he lifted off of the zookeeper and told me we were going to free the pretty birds... Mom was so mad."

Ang and I snicker at the thought. Angela looks particularly pleased. It takes me a minute to figure out that it's probably because this has been the first time Zack has given us some sort of personal information on his own terms without any bagering or beer involved. Maybe we're getting through to him. "Come on guys we're here!" No I do not like the zoo!

"I am not going." I am not going to look at Angela... Crap when did she teach Zack to pout like that! What's the point of arguing? My two collegues are grinning like Cheshire cats when I finally get out of the car.

A/N : I had this part done for like a week... Oops... Man Hodgins was freaking FUNNY this week! The Booth imperination! 


	14. Jack Loves Ducks

A/N : Sorry it took so long. No Bones No real inspiration.

- Thanks to all of the reviews. Just wanted to answer a few things. Zack isn't really a labeled sexuality like he said "Love transcends gender." I just thought the idea of him thinking that shows he is more advanced then the average person. It seemed to fit. I'm trying not to overload y'all on angst. I could angst this up to the point of nausea but I'd rather have it all seem a bit more realistic then EVERYTHING going wrong for Zack. To be honest I have NO IDEA how this is gunna end. One of the problems with making this a story of a bunch of little snippets is it makes it harder to have a usable plot. Oh well I guess we'll see... Thank you for all of the reviews.

Hodgins' POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JACK! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES AND YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! CHRIST, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Angela stop yelling," She's practically in tears and that isn't helping anyone. "I didn't do anything! I just turn my back for a minute and he's gone, okay!"

"Yeah and in the lion pit!"

"At least we know where he is now," ... "Ow! Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"I JUST SAID THAT! --" I tune her newest rant out; which after years of practice is no longer a challenge.

"Call Brennan." That has an effect. Angela speed dials her and is screeching into the phone.

"She'll be here as soon as possible," Angela is calming down a bit. "she told us to keep Zack calm."

She steps forward but I take her arm before she can get any closer to the glass window. "You aren't the least bit calm; how do you expect to keep Zack from freaking?" She just nods and sits down in front of the glass barrier that the scared kid is backed up against.

I walk over to kneel next to Angela and face the wide-eyed boy-genius. What do you say to a kid two feet from being lion lunch?

"PROBABLY NOT THAT!" Oh, shit! Did I really say that out loud? Oh man the kid's shaking worse now. Also I don't think he's breathing normal; I need to do something.

"Zack, what happened?" I think maybe if I get him to talk he won't be so scared. The zoo is relatively empty being that it's 12:00 on a Wednesday and most of DC is at work.

The kid still hasn't replied so I say his name again and he turns to look at me so fast that my neck hurts in sympathy. His eyes are the size of saucers. I admit it makes me uncomfortable to see the kid scared shitless. I'm not usually the one chosen for comfort. Sarcastic remarks, witty banter, a mean chili con carne; those are my skills; practiced and perfected! But comfort? Empathy? Sincerity? Um, not so much.

"Zack, just talk to us." I thank the man upstairs for Angela being here. The poor kid swallows thickly and tells us what happens. Even though he's afraid his voice is still slow and deliberate as always; if not barely audible.

"Angela had gone to get us all sodas. You and I were sitting on the bench by the ducks. This woman walks up to the pond. She's wearing a short pink skirt and a canary yellow polo shirt. You looked at her butt while she was bending over the edge to coo at the ducklings…."

Through the corner of my eye I can see Angela giving me a "_you-chauvinist-pig" _kind of look. I know I have to keep looking at Zack because it's obvious that our eye-contact is the only thing keeping him remotely calm at the moment.

"You winked at me and got up to get a handful of animal food. Then you walked up to her and started throwing food to the animals while saying how much you loved ducks. She smiled at you and put took some of the pellets from your hand. You pretended you were getting some too and your hands bumped and you looked away sheepishly…."

"Yeah, okay! We get it! Now how did you end up in……….this situation?" Patience is not my strong suit and it's obvious Angela isn't enjoying the story very much. At least Zack is coherent enough to glare at me for interrupting.

"I was getting there. While you were up I heard people making a lot of noise at one of the cages and I got curious. I walked up the stairs to that platform near the edge of the glass wall where you can look down at the animals. I saw these three college guys throwing rocks at the lion. They thought it was really funny making the lion mad. I never understand people sometimes. They saw me staring and asked me what the fuck I wanted. I told them it was dangerous to provoke an animal that weighs 550 pounds even when properly domesticated. I've found that people don't like hearing text book facts because it makes them feel inadequate and makes me seem arrogant. So in response they started saying…things…I don't really remember what…"

That Angela and I can both tell is a lie because we have seen both the good and bad of Zack's photographic memory. At least we're tactful enough to not press the issue.

"Two of them grabbed me and pulled me towards the cage. They really liked how I squirmed when they tilted me over the edge of the cage. The guy's hand slipped, who was holding the front of my shirt and I fell in here. They ran off after I fell and then you guys showed up,"

I can feel the maternal love radiating off of the woman sitting next to me. I refuse to acknowledge my (non-existent) urge to break through the glass wall and hug the quaking boy.

"Did you know that the height of the cages at zoos are exaggerated to make the animals seem more dangerous and exotic? These walls are a good twenty-five feet in height but the average African Lion can only jump approximately twelve."

He's babbling now and knows it but that seems to be the only thing keeping him from screaming or passing out. Thank god Brennan got here.


	15. What's Up Doc?

Angela's POV

I'm almost in tears. Poor Zack. If I get a hold of those men who did this to him not even Brennan will be able to figure out where I hid there bodies! Speaking of….

"THANK GOD! What do we do!" Why is everyone so calm right now! I hate when I'm the only one to react to things. Which I should be used to. Whenever something ground-breaking happens and I get excited Brennan just gives me a blank stare; Hodgins ignores me; and Zack looks at me with those big curious eyes!

Temperance kneels down next to Jack, whose still listening to the frightened kid chatter about how "a lion can roar because it has an additional hyoid bone in it's throat just like…"

"--tigers, leopards, and jaguars. Which is why those four are the only felines placed in the _Panthera_ genus." Zack's attention is ripped from Hodgins as Brennan finishes his statement. "Where is the zookeeper?" Brennan looks at me as she says this. But I shrug and look at Hodgins. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"YOU DIDN'T GET THE ZOOKEEPER?"

"Hey it was my job to keep the kid from freaking out! You could have just as easily gone to get help!"

I'm about to reply at a much higher decibel when Brennan interrupts me--

"Okay, it would probably be better for one of you to go get a zookeeper rather then wasting time arguing over who should have done so earlier. You are not helping Zack in any way otherwise." As we are told this we both look at the poor kid guiltily and Hodgins runs off in search of help. "So you called me before calling a professional, trained to handle animals and animal-related emergencies?" Brennan asks me incredulously.

It takes me a minute to reply. "…Well whenever there is a big problem in the lab you seem like an appropriate person to ask for help. I guess none of us are used to being away from the job." She gives me a slight nod. "It's kind of funny really. We go out to have a nice day off at the zoo and yet we're still stuck in work-mode." I can't help but sound deflated. I try so hard to be the lab's connection to normality and yet how am I supposed to accomplish anything when it seems I too am loosing myself in the job.

I sit down next to Zack. Run my fingers over the glass as if he can feel me through it and I start to tell him about Oslo in the summertime as we wait for help to arrive.


	16. Murphy's Law

Hodgins' POV

I'm sitting next to Zack in the back of an ambulance parked in front of the zoo's entrance. How could we have been so stupid? This could have been over hours before it was. Yet looking at the kid shaking next to me, this may not be over even now. The kid looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile that's a little too shaky to be convincing. I can't help but laugh a little. He swallows as the smile falls from his face and looks at his shaking hands. I give a half-assed look around and place my hand over the blanket covering Zack's vibrating shoulder. Just cause I'm not a complete jerk doesn't mean people need to know that.

"Why do bad things happen…" His voice is just a whisper. I can barely make out the words.

"It's Murphy's law. My motto follows it: If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something." Cynicism has always been my specialty.

"I meant," He closes his eyes for a brief moment and leans his head back against the ambulance's door frame. "Why do bad things always happen _to me_?"

I can't help but sigh. "Don't be so melodramatic. This could have happened to anyone." I say with a smirk to lighten the snark. I'm not one for self-pity. I get a laugh out of Zack but not his usual quiet chuckle. This laugh is so full of desperation and hysteria that it doesn't sound right coming out of him.

"When I was three I almost drowned. When I was eight I almost got hit by a car on my way home from school. When I was twelve I got lost on a camping trip. When I was thirteen I fell asleep on the bus and woke up in Ohio. When I was sixteen--" His maniacal rant stopped short when he seemed to realize what he had said, or almost said. I give him a skeptical look but he just stares out the ambulance door. I find my self sighing for what seems like the millionth time today.

* * *

"For the love of god," I mutter to myself. I can't take this. I'm driving the three of us back to Angela's home after parting ways with Dr. Brennan. Angela insisted on me driving so she could sit in the back with Zack. "Angela will you stop coddling the poor guy? He's been stalked by one wild animal he doesn't need to be your prey too."

"Jack what the hell is wrong with you that is not helping!"

"You know you're so sexy when you're pissed."

"Don't mess with me mister!"

"What'll you do to me if I don't? Something involving whips and leather?" I raise my eyebrow in the rearview mirror in a suggestive way which I have practiced and perfected. This gets a snicker out of Zack.

"Hey I got out of that scene a long time ago." She says this dead serious and I almost run a red light until I recover from the shock and slam on my breaks. Zack doesn't even flinch at the cars screeching halt. He just stares at her mouth a little slack in that speculative way only he knows how.

Then she cracks a smile looking between the two of us. "God you guys are easy marks." I keep driving and grumble on about girls who tease while Zack watches Angela out of the corner of his eye but as we've become so used to says nothing and Angela keeps that shit-eating grin on her face the entire ride home.

Seems like things are getting back to normal.


	17. Unbalanced

Angela's POV

"Zack wake up we're back at my place." I say shaking the kid lightly. "Hey Jack are you guys crashing here? I can drive you two back to your house if you want?" I recommend this knowing he'll decline. He always does and this time is no different. I have known Jack Hodgins for two years so far and I have yet to go to his house. Oh well it's probably a pig sty anyway.

Jack puts an arm nonchalantly over Zack's shoulder. I know he's trying to pretend he doesn't care that he's not effected by anyone or anything. Maybe he thinks that if he doesn't care he doesn't hurt. I see it though. He cares for the kid. He can't help it. Neither of us could. Even Brennan, relationship problems included, couldn't help but feel protective of her underling. He's just so vulnerable and we all seem to have this natural need to preserve such innocence. I smile warmly as I see Zack lean his head on Jack's shoulder as they walk to the door of my townhouse.

Once I'm done setting the alarm and feeding my cat I walk into the living room just in time to see Jack put the blanket over Zack who's slumbering peacefully on my fold-out couch. When he looks up I nod towards the kitchen. We spend the rest of the night talking quietly over coffees.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my clock radio playing my Mates of State CD. I get up to go take a quick shower. As I walk through the living room I notice that Hodgins is still snoring loudly in my recliner but Zack is no longer in bed. As I near the door to my bathroom I stop abruptly as I hear a sound.

Retching.

I try to turn the knob but it won't budge. "Zack?" I don't know where my voice has gone. I hear crashes and hushed curses before the bathroom door opens a crack. "Zack… Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. How are you?" He isn't very good at lying. I push the door open and Zack doesn't resist. When I turn from my slightly messy bathroom to look at the kid; he's looking at me like a child who has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sees the question on my face and answers it without my having to vocalize it.

"I just do it when things get…. difficult." When these quiet words tumble from his lips he looks down waiting for some sort of chastisement. I walk over and sit him down on the floor before he collapses. I take a hold of his trembling hand and his eyes seem fixed on the way our fingers intertwine.

"It's completely natural to feel afraid after an ordeal like this." I know I have to choose my words carefully and speak in a straight forward manner because everything I say will be taken literally and remembered.

"It's not about what happened today," He takes a shaky breath and tries to pull away; I don't let him. He looks at me in a plea of mercy. I can't just leave this though. If I did and it became a regular occurrence I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not stopping this unhealthy habit when I had an opportunity. So I wait for him to continue; never taking my eyes off of the young enigma sitting next to me. "Lots of… bad… things… have happened to me. What happened yesterday was just… all I can take. I know it's illogical. There really is no rational reason for it to make me feel better. Maybe there is something unbalanced in my brain chemistry." He gets a far off, calculating look and I know I need to interject before he gets distracted.

"I get it." This simple statement sparks his attention and his eyes focus once more upon me. He gives me a disbelieving look. "I know you don't think I do but it's true. Sometimes… you just need to feel… clean, in control. Maybe you can purge yourself of the pain and emotions--" He leans against me and whispers:

"Maybe I can purge myself of whatever it is that makes these bad things happen."

"I get it." I say quietly as I stroke his hair until he falls back to sleep.

TBC. R&R.


	18. Snap!

Ch18

I don't think I have ever been this exhausted in my life. Brennan has had us working on the latest job for the past 72 hours straight. I'm tired, Goodman is testy, Brennan is in "the zone", Angela is frustrated, and Zack… is bouncing off the f-ing walls!

I do not know how one kid has so much energy. It's not like he's hyper it's that he's twitchy. He hasn't sat still in the past 12 hours; he hasn't sat _at all_ in the past 5. You can tell when he's around thanks to the finger-tapping, or pen-clicking, or ahhhh the list goes on!

I'm currently hiding in the AV room with Angela at the computer clicking away. I can't see what she's doing from my position under the table.

"Do you think he's on speed?" I ask, only half joking.

"Yes, and meth, and heroine, and crack. He's also a sex-addicted gambler with winged sandals and a sweet tooth."

Beat.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Beat.

"Gry. Gry. Where have I heard that name?"

"What are you yammering about, woman?" I crawl over to the computer showing a familiar face. Then it clicks.

"Angela, tell me that isn't the kid from the picture you lifted from Zack's apartment." She walks away from the image and over to a standard computer.

"All right. It isn't." She didn't even look up from the computer screen. I walk up behind her as she Googles the name Scott Gry. I know I should stop her. This is an invasion of privacy. If Zack knew what we, no Angela, what _Angela_, was doing his head would probably explode. I would have pointed all of this out if the lab's internet wasn't so damn fast. Yes, that is why I couldn't stop Angela. I didn't have time.

"He has is own website? What an ego!" I blurt out when we see appear on the page. Angela gives me a pointed look and clicks on the link. "Guess we know now why Zack has all those boxes of pictures."

This Scott kid is apparently an up-and-coming photographer. His website is a collage of photographs that remind me of Zack's bedroom wall. Honestly I can't stand photographers. They are always so pretentious. Ang once dragged me to this pompous photo gallery. All we saw picture after picture were mountains, and flowers, and sunsets. Man I wanted to stab someone.

"I knew I had heard that name somewhere."

These pictures though. They're all of people; laughing, crying, screaming. I'm not an artsy person. That's Montenegro's MO. But…

"Damn." Angela just nods and smiles.

"Zack's got good taste." I can't tell if she's talking about the art or Scott. Knowing Angela probably both. More clicking. More pictures. And then Angela's face lights up.

"I just got a great idea!"

Ladies and gentlemen please buckle your seat belts and prepare for some turbulence.

TBC. R&R

More soon! 11 days left in school!


	19. Fairy Tales and Infidelity

CH19

"No. This is wrong!"

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Angela, _his_ relationships are _his _business."

"But it would be such a nice birthday present for him to see his boyfriend."

"_Ex_boyfriend! Ever thought there may be a good reason for them to have broken up!"

"Did you see how happy he looked in that picture! We've known Zack for six months now and he has _never_ smiled like _that_!"

It's true too. He looked so happy in the picture I took from his apartment. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Like nothing existed but the person he loved. I want to see him like that; happy and carefree. He's too young to act so old. Why can't Jackie see that? I look at into his stubborn eyes sadly as I drive to the place we are meeting Zack's older sister Jacquelyn. After looking through the website and trying to find a way to contact Scott Gry with absolutely no leads, I called Zack's mom. I told her that we were having a birthday party for Zack and I was wondering if any of his family lived near by. The information we got from her is the exact reason why Jack and I are spending our weekend in Pennsylvania.

Jackie is _pissed_. I'm glad he decided to come with me anyway. He always has had a problem saying no to me. He's good company.

"So do you think his sister is hot?"

"Jack, she is married."

"and yet her husband lives in Chicago. You don't find that odd?"

"People don't have to live with each other to be in love."

"I never said that. I'm saying it is not a _life-long_ commitment if you don't have to deal with each other's pesky living habits every day when you get home from work."

"So you have no problem breaking up a marriage as long as they didn't live with each other?"

"Oh please! The big bad wolf would never have gotten to the little piggy if the house hadn't been made of straw!"

Beat.

Beat.

"Jack, did you just call Zack's sister a little piggy."

"Oh no, that was a GOOD analogy I am not going to let you sully it!."

You see? He's good company.

TBC.


	20. Welcome to Stepford!

CH20

Angela pulls into stereotypical suburbia. My dad used to always make fun of these people. They were the men who worked in his office-building wearing cheap starchy suits and Rolexes with three 'X's while driving BMWs. Pop always said that you could tell a man's roots by the clothes he wore not by the car he drove and that these were poor men wrapped up in fake riches. He got real pissed when I told him that he's a rich man wrapped up in himself.

"Well I feel like I just woke up in Stepford, Conneticut. Oh look there's Joanna Eberhart!" Ang says as a women dressed in a sun dress and big hat with long blonde hair smiles her pearly whites and waves to us as she retrieves her mail. Angela gives her a tight, nervous smile in return and then speeds up a little. "Fifty dollars says her hobby is making fruit baskets!" I laugh at Angela's wide-eyed exclamation as we pull into Mrs. Jacquelyn Morell's house, almost identical to the ones surrounding it. As Ang and I stand on the doorstep I can tell we're thinking the same thing. _Here we go._

We ring the doorbell and a women in her early thirties answers quickly. She is hot! Long strawberry blonde hair curls down her shoulders and on to her yellow shirt which tucks into a white prairie skirt. Might I say.. Damn those are some nice legs! I feel Angela jab me in the ribs with her elbow and I'm forced to draw my eyes back up her body (not a bad trip by the way) to her eyes. Those bring me back to the here and now. She has the same eyes as Zack; all wide and naive. Maybe Zack isn't all that innocent and the look just runs in the family. Then again I was making a reference to my model-girlfriend's DSL and he started talking about computers.

"Hi, you must be Jack and Angela. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Would the two of you like anything? We have tea." She sure as hell doesn't have Zack's monotonous voice that's for damn sure. Jeez I didn't even know a person could fluctuate the word 'tea'.

"That would be great!" Angela speaks for the both of us and Jacquelyn bustles into the kitchen.

"Well I guess now we see where Zack gets his perkiness from." I say sarcastically once the women is out of ear shot.

"They're like polar opposites." Angela says in a hushed voice. I'm pretty sure she's still creeped out by this place. Ang moved around a lot as a kid; so she tells me. I guess she never had to deal with suburban housewives.

She gets up and looks around the living room as I stay seated on the couch.

I couldn't really see Angela in a place like this anyway. Everything's so synthetic and redundant. You see one house you've seen them all. You've met one person you might as well have met every one of them. Ang has always struck me as the city girl. All bright lights and fast living. A wild-child like her would go crazy in a neighborhood as cookie-cutter as this.

"Wow look it's him." I stand and walk to where my colleague is looking at something by the mantle above a never-will-be-used fireplace. I see the picture she's holding. In it Zack stands in a garden looking uncomfortable in his black tux next to a dirty blonde Jacquelyn in a wedding dress. An arm, draped around the young bride's shoulder, is connected to Scott Gry with that same model's smile plastered on his face. He's dressed more casually then Zack in a black suit jacket over a green vintage tee, dark jeans and Converse. The fact that his hair is combed neatly goes unnoticed thanks to it being an unnatural burnt orange color.

"He tried bleaching it for the first time using a home kit. Didn't realize his hair was too dark for it to work properly." We both turn and see Jacquelyn holding a trey and looking at the picture in Angela's hand; a genuine smile on her face.

"You weren't upset that he dressed so casually to your wedding?" I asked. I remember when I was ten my best friend's mom cried when he wore a Judas Priest shirt to brunch. Social events are important in places like this, weddings are at the very top.

"I didn't really mind. He's one of the family. Marshall's mother had a shit-fit though," I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe she wasn't as stereotypical as we had presumed. "What just because my husband is the bread-winner you think I don't think and say what I want?" She has a killer smile that removes any trace of bitterness from her words and Angela seems to relax at the friendly teasing.

"Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about? How come Scott and Zack broke up?" Angela asks as we sit down on the couch as pours tea while kneeling opposite us in front of the expensive-looking coffee table.

"Well I'm not too sure really. See, Zack met Scotty when he was a junior in high school. Zack was still fifteen though cause he skipped the tenth grade and he was having trouble adjusting. Zack is socially inept at the best but it got to the point where he was having anxiety attacks during gym. Scott was a senior at the time and seventeen. Our brother Spencer was on the soccer team with Scott and Zack would have to wait in the stands during practice everyday because Spenc was his only ride home. Scott and Spencer became good friends and they realized Scott lived really close to us, which isn't all that amazing being that we lived in a pretty small town. Not kill-yourself-from-boredom small but not D.C that's for damn sure." Angela and I couldn't help but chuckle at her ramblings. It was a little odd hearing her babbling in her randomly fluctuating voice when we were so used to hearing it in Zack's monotonous one.

"Oops, sorry, anyway, the boys started car pooling and so Scott and Zack got to acquainted. Then Spenc got into an accident with a drunk driver a few weeks after and was in the hospital for a few months," She got a far off look but quickly replaced it with her plastic smile and continued, "Scotty and Zack ended up spending a lot of time together after that. And next thing we knew Zack was sitting us all down with Scott standing behind him asking Mama if she still loved him. She just got up, kissed Scotty on the forehead, and said 'welcome to the family, Sweetheart!' I don't think I've ever seen Zack smile so wide."

I could almost feel the tension at my side as Angela succeeded marginally in suppressing an 'awww'. Jacquelyn just smiled and continued.

"Scotty really did become a part of our family. He's just one of those charismatic guys that people are naturally drawn to. He's so confident in his quirkiness. He's impulsive to say the least. He and Zack's personalities are so different that when they're together they balance each other out. They complement one another in a way that made even those with a commitment phobia want to settle down. Anyway I came home a few weeks before Zack's graduation and Scott was carrying a couple of his boxes of his things to his car. After Scotty graduated he decided to take a break from school and was renting a room from us. So I asked him what I'd missed and he told me he was going out of state to try to open up a gallery. He gave me a kiss and said that he'd call when he found a place. He still keeps in touch. Oh I've got an old album he sent me a few months after he left; hold on!"

She got up and went to a bookshelf. After pulling out a large leather photo album she placed it on the table before us and opened the cover. There were pictures from everywhere imaginable. After flipping through a few pages of stylized photograph's of European landmarks and African tribes and Spanish dances all taken in either a dramatic black and white or displaying radiant colors, we see pictures of Zack, his family, and the infamous Scott himself (sporting some very odd hair colors).

"Looks like Zack was his favorite model." Angela smiles as she turns another page filled with Zack on a beach, Zack reading an encyclopedia, Zack asleep on a couch, etc.

"Yeah, he really did love him. I don't know why he left. Zack refused to talk about it with anyone but Marla. They were always very close."

We sat quietly for a while drinking our tea and thinking over the information Jacquelyn had just shared with us.

"Do you have Scott's address?" Angela asked after a while.

"Yeah sure," She said going to the desk and writing down the address on a piece of paper, "Why are you so interested in Scotty anyway?" Jacquelyn asked as she handed Ang the paper.

"We thought Zack seemed lonely," Angela said as she folded and unfolded the note, "We're his friends; we wanted to help." She said looking up sincerity all over her face. At that exact moment I knew that Angela would not stop until she found Scott Gry and I was going to have to see her along 'til the end.

TBC

A/N: Sorry again that it took forever. Hope it didn't suck! Later.


	21. Maybe it's the Booze

Ch 21

Normal Angela

Italics Hodgins

I'm so excited!

_Kill me, now._

The streamers are up! The cake is ready! The guests have arrived!

_My fingers are bleeding. The kitchen looks like Willy Wonka got slaughtered. Someone is standing on my toe._

When is he going to be here?!

_When is this going to be over?!_

He is going to be SO happy!

_Get off of my toe!_

click

"SURPRISE!"

_Here we go…_

Angela's POV:

Zack looks around my apartment, eyes bugging, heart racing, hands shaking a little. Oops! Guess we surprised him a little too well.

I walk over and give him a peck on the cheek "Happy Birthday, Zacky!"

He blinks and for a minute I think we made a huge mistake but I'm relieved to see a bright, appreciative smile spread across the kid's face.

His smile somehow grows wider as he notices who is in the room.

Not only are Dr. Goodman, Temperance and Jack here but Jacquelyn came and brought along her brother Spencer. As Zack makes his way across the room Dr. Goodman and Brennan are greeted with warm yet anxious hand shakes, Jack - a smirk of gratitude cause hell knows it wouldn't be manly enough to hug, and his siblings with an excited embrace. God I am amazing.

Time to get this party rollin'!

"So, Who wants champagne?"

Hodgin's POV

This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it's the booze, or the decorations, or the booze, or the people, or the booze, but I am having a blast!

I'm sitting on the couch leaning against Goodman who for some reason keeps pushing me off his shoulder. Dude, it's Zack's birthday lighten up; take a load off! Oops I'm guessing from that glare my inside thoughts are becoming my outside thoughts. Wait, what?

Anyways, cake has been distributed and now Brennan is banned from baking… forever. Zack seems to be enjoying himself though so I guess 's all good.

"Present time!"

Angela, will you marry me?

"No," That women will break my heart one day, "Zack close your eyes."

He does so and each guest lays a gift on the table. I think the worlds moving faster than I can register. Maybe that drool spot on Goodman's shoulder means I fell asleep. It doesn't really matter cause there are four opened presents on the table and Zack is smiling like the cat that ate the canary. All that's left is an envelope.

From Angela and me.

He opens the envelope, a little timidly, if I do say so myself. He takes out the photograph inside.

"Scott?"

"Hey."

Everyone looks at the doorway in surprise.

TBC.


	22. SLAM!

Zack's POV

I look up and see the last person I thought would ever be here. He _shouldn't _be here. I don't think I can deal with this.

I have to get out of here.

I can't just leave the party. People celebrate special occasions to show an individual that they are loved. I can't repay a gesture like that poorly or it may cause tension in relationships I would prefer to keep positive.

But I _really_ can't stay here. I nearly jump out of my seat and out of the living room searching the small hallways for a means of escape. The bedroom is too personal of a place; I don't want to intrude on Angela's territory. The kitchen isn't secluded enough. The linen closet is too secluded. Bathroom!

I nearly sprint to my sanctuary and lock the door behind me. As well meaning as most people can be I found the majority of them don't know how to deal with people when they're upset let alone about to have a panic attack.

God, Scotty, Scotty, Scotty. What made him think he could just come and disturb the peace I have worked so hard to uphold? How does he think that after what he did he could just walk back into my life with his smug grin ad gorgeous eyes… No, no, no, he can't do this to you Zack he can't mess with your head anymore. I won't let him. I can't let him.

Not after what he put me through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's POV (cause he's so fun to write)

Zack looks up from his place on the couch at the man standing in the doorway. The only reaction so far is complete shock. I have a bad feeling about this.

Slam!

Woe, maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought cause one minute I'm staring at Zack on the couch the next he's disappeared and Angela's bathroom door has slammed shut. I'm not one to say I told you so but…

"I told you so!"

I just can't help myself. I repeatedly told Angela that being reconciled with an ex is not high on the list of birthday presents a guy would want. Plasma screen, Ferrari, PLAYBOY'S NOVEMBER CENTERFOLD – those are presents you will never see regifted! But an ex ESPECIALLY after a messy breakup that is a big bright N - O.

If I were a little more in my right mind I would have probably been a _little_ more sensitive to Angela's feelings 'cause she puts a lot of thought into her gifts but my inhibitions are taking the night off so it's not my fault what comes out of my mouth.

Angela gives throws Scott, who's still standing awkwardly in the doorway looking beyond uncomfortably, a quick apologetic smile and me a glare as she excuses herself and departs the living room for I assume the bathroom door. Might as well follow; see what's up.

"Zack? Are you all right?" Angela asks genuinely concerned.

"He's just taking a minute to collect himself you've no reason to look so worr…" I stop at the sound of retching. The kid must be having a full blown panic attack in there. "All right do you still have that key?"

Last year Angela babysat for a friend. The little cretin thought it'd be fun to lock herself in the bathroom for 6 hours. Angela called me in a panic and after an hour of bargaining, a dislocated shoulder and a broken door the brat was sitting on the couch watching some yellow sponge jump around. Angela just needed one hit with the clue-by-four to realize she should probably get a key, which we are all grateful for this day.

We unlock the door and quickly step in closing it behind us so as not to be disturbed. Zack is leaning against the bathtub, pale and shaking a little. He tries to smile up at us but it looks like a grimace. He looks away at the sheer guilt on Angela's face because she probably blames herself for putting the kid in this state.

"Zack, I'm so sorry. I just," Angela kneels in front of him, staring into his eyes apologetically, "I just wanted to see you as happy as you were in that picture." God, how can you stay mad at a woman so beautiful, I mean, compassionate. It would seem Zack has (almost) the same idea as he says,

"No, no, the party is amazing and I enjoyed it immensely; I appreciate all the thought that must have gone into the planning," Here comes the 'but', "But I can't deal with him." Zack looks at his knees, which are now drawn firmly to his chest.

"Zack…" His head shoots up an expression in his eyes I can't really place; something between confusion and desperation.

He speaks quickly and his voice is unnervingly clinical and just a tiny bit fearful, "Did you know IPV results in 1,300 deaths nationwide each year?" I put my hand on the poor kid's shoulder; God why did we have to find that fucking picture?

"What's IPV?" Angela asks. Zack's shaking so hard I'm afraid he may break to pieces.

I turn my gaze from Zack and look Angela dead in the eyes, my voice low and I feel unbearably sober as I say:

"Intimate Partner Violence."

TBC.


	23. Proactivity

Ch 23

Angela's POV

Shock is the first response I have. I can barely believe that anyone would abuse someone as sweet and innocent as Zack, let alone someone as seemingly unassuming as Scott, albeit I've only spoken to him once on the phone but he gave no hint that something as horrifying as Hodgins implies ever occured.

I feel sick as an overwhelming sense of guilt washes through my body. No! Angela, self-pity is not going to help Zack through this so pull yourself together and do something proactive.

The problem is what do I do? I look to Jack for some sort of assistance only to realize he is walking stiffly into the hall. 

Jack's POV

Pity is the first response I have. Zack doesn't deserve such maltreatment. He's a good kid and would never hurt someone. The worst part is I can easily picture the horrifying situation:

Zack is in his room working on a class project when something bangs against his door. Zack, in his eternal naivete, opens up immediately, a smile breaking across his face at the site of the one he loves regardless of the scowl on the other's face. Zack is a devoted, sincere, desperate lover, I'm sure. Which makes the crimes against him all the more heiness. He probably didn't understand why it happened but tried to until he rationalized Scott's actions in a way which relieved all fault from his perfect boyfriend. Scott would hurt Zack in every way possible because Zack would take it and still love him no matter what.

The easiness at which my mind could imagine the bruises and cuts upon Zack's slender frame scared me. No! Jack, pity is not going to help Zack through this so pull yourself together and do something proactive.

My entire body tenses as an overwhelming sense of rage engulfs me. I'm walking before I realize I had stood up; for his own sake, I hope Scott isn't still in the living room 'cause I can't be held responsible for my actions from this point on.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Hope this met expectations. I'll update again tomorrow. 


	24. Expressions

Chapter 24

Angela's POV

The second I realize Jack's intentions I sprint from the bathroom skidding to a stop in the living room as I see Jack's fist connect with Scott's face.

Everyone's eyes widen and I hear a litony of confused, questioning yells. Jack has Scott slammed up against my front door. He's not even shouting curse words like one would expect, instead he's looking directly into Scott's eyes with a hatred so pure I feel it like heat radiating from his body in waves. Dr. Goodman finally succeeds in pulling Jack off of the other man asking 'what the hell is wrong with you?' but Jack remains silent still glaring daggers at the other now looking away and rubbing his jaw.

That's when I notice the complete lack of surprise on Scott's face. My heart starts pounding painfully hard in my chest as tears nearly fall from my eyes.

He expected this.

What kind of heartless bastard would come here knowing his presence would completely devistate the person he came to see? He knew Zack would be crushed by this.

As I look at him our eyes meet and... I see nothing. Not sorrow, guilt, pain, regret, not even a horrifying look of pleasure, his eyes are so vacant I feel the breath leave my lungs. That's when the edges of his mouth twitch just slightly as if he's proud I uncovered a spectacular mystery.

I turn to leave the room knowing if I look at him for one more second I'll be cleaning blood from the walls.

Jack's POV

After Goodman pulled me off of --I can't even say his name without red flashing behind my eyelids-- Him, I had to force my, gaze is too nice of a word for what I was throwing his way, I realize then that he's no longer looking at me but rather off to my right. My body relaxes enough that Goodman lets go of my arms but he remains within arms reach in case I lung for His neck again. When I see what He's looking at it takes every bit of will power not to do just that.

He has no right to be in the presence, let alone lay his friggin' eyes on such a goddess.

Tears are lining her eyes and she looks like she's seen a ghost. My heart pounds and I hope I never have to see such a devistated look on her beautiful face. Than her expression changed completely, her body straightened, and her demeanor said 'you are not worth the air you breath'.

I'll admit. It was damn hot!

Then she turned away... only to walk directly into Zack.

TBC 


	25. Of Angels and Blackholes

A/N: Thank you to all who have continued to read and review. I apologize profusely for the hiatus. The one thing motivating me to continue is the responses I have received. This is a fun story to write but it's hard to force myself to sit down and think which is what ya'll drive me to do, so thank you. I've been out of the groove a bit but I hope this continues well from where I rudely left off. I apologize for the length but as you can tell, the fact that this story is 25 small chunks (so far) of a whole should tip you off, I'm excessively short winded.

CH 25

Angela's POV

I turn away with no idea of where I'm heading but knowing it is crucial to my own sanity to escape. I start at the sight of Zack in the threshold of the hallway. His eyes don't acknowledge me or the near collision we narrowly missed. All of his focus is trained on Scott and as I look at my friend's sweet face I can see a flood of emotion contrasting so extremely with his abuser's stoic visage that I feel as if I'm standing between two powerful warring forces with the capacity to tear me apart.

Suffering, fear, anxiety -- these are the reactions I expected to (and do) see in Zack's demeanor. But I didn't expect to see love. The kind of love that people want to receive but are scared to give; driven by trust and innocence and sheer, unabashed passion. The kind of love that goes against one's better judgment, that makes exceptions even when they should not be made. And at that moment I realize what I have invited into my living room, into our lives, by taking that photograph from Zack's wall.

Scott Gry, with his handsome appearance and empty eyes, is a black hole.

One which our bright and brilliant, little brother has already fallen into.

Jack's POV

I can't take my eyes off of Zack. The look on his face has drained me of my rage, of my consuming hatred and disgust. I look at him and it's as if my feet are welded to the floor. Time seems to have stopped and all eyes are upon him, though I'm sure he doesn't notice.

I can't help but think that he looks like an angel; and it's not the way the light reflects off his shaggy, disheveled hair, or the way his too bright, brown eyes are so big and innocent, or the slight trembling of his delicate, pink lips. It's the look on his face.

A look so beautiful that for a second everyone in the room forgets what sad, little, macabre existences we lead. A look that shows how much love each and every one of us is capable of. A look so innocent, naïve, and pure I forget for a second that the world is full of evil men even though I'm barely five feet from evidence that it is.

The look on the face of our bright and brilliant, little brother melts away my anger, leaving nothing but fear in its wake.

TBC.


	26. Faces and Insects

Chapter 26

Jack's POV

God, I feel like I'm at a freaking tennis match. Everyone's eyes are flitting back and forth between Zack and Scott neither of whom have acknowledged that there are six other peopler in the room.

I won't lie that peeves me off a little being that I was just pummeling Scott not 5 minutes ago. The little jerk should be quaking in fear.

Okay yeah I'm rambling but the tension in the room is making me twitchy.

And why exactly hasn't Scotty-boy been kicked the hell out of this apartment? Man he doesn't even realized that he is surrounded by the only group of people in the world that could kill him in such a way that his remains would never ever be recovered.

We really have the potential to be a league of super villains. All we need to perfect the group is a G-man confidant. Although it's probably best that we don't have a "man on the inside" or we'd be un-flippin-stoppable.

Focus, Jack!

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Angela sizing up the situation.

That's why I love the woman, her attention to detail.

It's something we share. Only she uses her powers to reconstruct faces and I use mine to identify insects. We'd be pretty cool comic book characters.

I bet Angela could draw that up!

Crap, had that been Zack's birthday present we could have avoided this whole fiasco.

I wish my super power was the ability to go back in time.

Angela's POV

For someone who seems so robotic, I'm surprised by the wordless interaction that seems to be going on between Zack and his former tormentor.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jack subtly bouncing on his feet.

It's the only movement in the room.

I'm quietly studying the faces of my (clearly catastrophic) party in hopes of finding a solution to this impossible situation.

Temperance looks incredibly confused and absolutely out of her element, Goodman just looks down right uncomfortable with the tension, and Zack's siblings look different degrees of worried and guilty.

Jack is quite clearly going a little crazy. He's never been terribly good in high stress, emotional scenes. It's probably for the best that he keeps his thoughts to himself because, even in the best of circumstances, tact isn't exactly his forte. God, we need another man around here.

I take this opportunity to observe the cause of our distress, Scott.

He's clearly grown since the time when Jacquelyn's pictures were taken.

His hair is a natural black, nicely cut, not too short. I notice the remnants of hair product, as if he had spent hours fixing it up only to ruin it with constant, nervous rakes of his fingers.

His eyes are still a clear green, almost iridescent when seen at a certain light. I imagine they would be soft if they hadn't been looking so intently into Zack's.

He's dressed well yet casually in a pair of black pants and a dark blue button up.

He's quite handsome even with a bruise rapidly forming below his left eye from where Jack tried to beat the evil out of him.

I still want him to get the hell out of my apartment and as far away from my friend as possible.

A small movement to my left catches my eye.

"Angela, may I have a word with Scott in your bedroom?"

Every part of my body wants to scream no, to tell Zack that this monster doesn't deserve to even be in Zack's presence, but there's a softness in the kid's eyes and a small, reassuring turn at the corners of his mouth that dissolves my resolve and I quietly nod.

Zack doesn't even glance at Scott as he turns to walk down the hall to my room.

Scott hurries to follow, eyes skipping warely to Jack as he passes.

He doesn't have anything to worry about though because Jack doesn't even spare him a glance. He's staring at me, eyes full of anger and disbelief as if I've just handed over an innocent fawn to a ravenous lion.

Maybe I have.

TBC

A/N: Man, it's hard to continue a fic from so long ago. Not to mention that whenever I pick it up I have to read it again. Your reviews are spectacular thank you. A shout out though to Greytune who actually went over to a different story I wrote and inquired about this one. It was amusing enough that I felt obligated to continue this. All of your reviews are amazing and I will be updating this story every Sunday until it is complete (or until ya'll tell me to stfu). Thanks for your support :)


	27. Your heart is my pinata

CH. 27

Jack's POV:

The second Zack and that meathead have closed the bedroom door I'm all over Angela. Not in the fun way that I wish I was either. In my enraged state I'm surprised I have the mind to drag her into the bathroom so the others don't hear. Crap, they must be so confused. How are we going to explain all this?

God damn it this is a mess.

.

What the hell is wrong with you?!

_Excuse me?_

Don't play dumb with me, Montenegro! That Don-Juan-wanna-be is going to sweet talk Zack into taking him back and you're just gunna let it happen? You're going so far as setting the stage for it!

_What the hell do you expect me to do? Zack is an adult, capable of making his own decisions._

YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU DECIDED TO INVITE HIS EX TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY!

_I'm --_

No, of course you had to go meddling because of some stupid photograph! Now that stupid piece of light sensitive paper is going to tear our friend to pieces! We need to do something!

_What can we do?_

Kick that scenester's ass!

_What non-violent thing can we do?_

Seriously? We're going to show restraint for some guy who beat the shit out of our friend?

_Hitting him is hypocritical, Hodgins! It's not an eye for an eye anymore. _

Then what the fuck are we supposed to do, hug him away?! Send him a fucking Hallmark card asking politely for him to GET BENT!

_You're being ridiculous!_

And you're being an idiot if you don't think Zack's going to look into the bright, green eyes of his handsome, artistic ex-tormentor and fall right back in the deep end!

_I know._

Then within no time he's gunna start showing up with bruises and we'll be so concerned and guilty (because it's our fucking fault) and he'll just brush it off and say 'oooh no I fell in the shower' and of course we'll call him on it and he'll be like 'no guys, I swear he's changed, reformed, hallelujah, all is merry in love land'! And we wo--

_I KNOW, DAMN IT! YOU DON'T THINK I REALIZE THAT?! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THIS IS MY FAULT?!_

Ang--

_No, I'm stopping this before the damage becomes irreparable. _

.

Angela's POV:

I storm out of the bathroom, a woman on a mission. My eyes are red-rimmed from the over powering feeling of guilt for what I've caused.

I know Jack is going to feel awful for what he's said. He won't take it back, of course. He spoke the truth. He'll just apologize for the way he said it.

I'll forgive him. It was the firm kick in the ass I needed to force me to remember this is MY house, damn it, and no one is going to walk all over my friend right under my nose.

As I near my bedroom, the door still closed, I spare a glance back at Hodgins. He nods, glaring over my shoulder as if he could see through the thick wooden door, send lasers from his eyes and blow up Scott's head.

I hope we aren't making things worse.

I place my hand around the knob and push into my room.

It's empty.

.

TBC


End file.
